


The One that Wasn’t

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, five plus one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: 5 old memoriesOne new one.





	The One that Wasn’t

Five photos always greeted Ryan when he entered his and Evan’s shared apartment. 

The first was from the first time they met. A sneaky snapshot of Evan with the lights of the little divebar that Luke had dragged him to, but not because of the totally cute kinda broke college boy that would later be his boyfriend, bathing his reflective jacket in red lighting. Evan’s face wasn’t shown, hidden behind his still perfectly parted black hair as he stared intently at his guitar to make sure he didn’t mess up notes to the song he was singing. Ohm only found that later behind the bar when the confident performer broke down to the shy person behind it in a attempt to get some fresh air. They exchanged numbers that night as they bonded over their fears of people and love of video games. Nothing ... cliche, but not standard either. Still the best night of his life. 

His fingers dragged across the wall to the second one. A sneaky photo Evan had gotten of Ryan when in the middle of their dinner date he had rose from the table and rushed outside. No thought of the other in the moment, just the rush outside to the city streets where there was snow. Fresh snowflakes fluttering down and decorating his hair and briefly staining his jacket. The moment captured perfectly showcased his childlike wonder at the precipitation and foreshadowed how he was about to pull Evan into the cold. He can still feel sometimes the red of his fingers afterwards and the warmth of the hot chocolate afterwards. 

The third immortalized the night of their first kiss, stolen by Brock of all people. Ohm could see all the details as if he was right there in the moment again. The red on Evan’s cheeks as him and some random girl next to him were shown on the kiss cam. The slight fear in Evan’s eyes about kissing Ryan without warning, fading into relief as he kissed back. The smile and warmth he conveyed as their foreheads touched and their fingers interlaced. The game continued behind them but the two of them were in their own world, exchanging soft words confirming their feelings to each other.

The fourth one was from their anniversary, where Ohm took Evan to a concert for his favorite band. Somewhat blurry shot, but that’s what expected when Evan literally jumped on Ryan without warning. But the smile on his face was as clear as daylight while Vanoss’ laugh was as loud as the music. The only thing he didn’t like about the moment was the dirt in his mouth afterwards when they hit the ground. And maybe the few bumps and bruises weren’t too pleasant either, but at least he could use that as an excuse for Evan to kiss him more. 

The last, and personally his favorite, was the two of them cuddling. Ryan as the big spoon, wrapped around Evan’s waist as he tucked into his chin trying to fit on the couch too small for them both. Evan’s hands wrapped around his shoulders as the rest of their bodies faded underneath a blanket Craig haphazardly threw over both of them before snapping the photo. The two wouldn’t be any the wiser until the morning, with their closed eyes and calming smiles. They lived in that moment only; time was only secondary to them. 

This time, however, there was a 6th. One Ohm had no idea Evan wanted to hang nor had any idea existed. Not a photo but a painting. It was of Evan in the splatter minimalist style he loved so much. The color scheme was all black and white save for the little box he held in his hands. A velvet red with … it was kinda hard to see what it was …

“Ryan.” Ohm turned to see Vanoss in the same position as the painting. Except what was in his hand was clear: a tiny box with a glistening silver ring. “Those moments behind you that we cherish every day. I don’t want to lose a single one. 

“Oh my god … Evan, god oh my. I don’t ... what do I even say …”

“Ryan, can you let me finish?” Evan laughed, and Ohm nodded a little harder than he meant to. “Ryan, I loved those moments behind us, and all the moments in our future. And I don’t want to have a single moment without you in my life. So, will you be my Bunny boy to my Owl man?”

“Yes!!” Ohm didn’t even let Evan stand before he was tackling him and attacking him with his lips. It wasn’t smooth or coherent, a mix of laughter and lips and body parts trying to find a comfortable position, but it was them. It was Evan and Ryan, Vanoss and Ohmwrecker, Owl Man and Bunny Boy. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“And by the way,” Ryan added. “I’ll marry you too.”


End file.
